


The Overgrowth

by jejejeddii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, and so does akaashi, but osamu loves him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejejeddii/pseuds/jejejeddii
Summary: "I fucking love you! Okay? Is that clear enough of an answer? Huh Osamu?" Akaashi yelled, voice cracking as he cried into Osamu's back. His voice retreated, small in the aftermath of his outburst, "I promise. I'll try to make it work. Just please don't go. I'm sorry."It was love. No doubt. But if it weren't for the damned universe, it could've been so much more. It would've been so much more. It was never fair, why Akaashi had to choose between his status and his heart.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Overgrowth

**Author's Note:**

> osaaka impulse yup

A steady horse galloped loudly along the dirt road, pebbles crunching under its heavy hooves, along with a man who had been riding atop, body moving fluidly with the harsh movements, as if he and the horse were one in the same.

They were riding around the discrete part of the region, attempting to avoid the clustered and usually cacophonous urban centers. Of course he could have just rode through the city straight to the castle, but it was just a tad too risky. 

Osamu Miya was a peasant. Born into peasantry, and had known nothing other than living from scrap to scrap, and eating a full dinner on lucky days. It was further exacerbated by his twin brother, whom he was forced to share resources with. It was a hard life for Osamu and his family, but it was manageable. Maybe if he begged for food at a different spot or he just came by some very generous people, they got by. Barely so.

It changed quickly, however, after Osamu had a run-in with another man just months prior. He was immediately enamored. The man stood at his height, eyes an eventide blue and face an beautifully arrange puzzle, all the right pieces fitting into the other seamlessly. Before he could even comprehend, Osamu was under his fond spell, entranced. He was even more mesmerized by the man's name: "Akaashi Keiji". It was a 'pretty' and was 'fitting for someone equally as pretty' as he had told his brother.

What was even more intriguing, however, was Akaashi taking his own liking to the brown-haired man. Osamu was not ugly by any means, body sculpted well after years of subsistence hunting with his brother accrediting to toned muscles and broad shoulders. His eyes were a stale gray, cloudy like a harsh storm that could unearth trees. Maybe that's why Akaashi agreed to go walk around with him a little bit, and also why Akaashi had asked him to go out once more.

And again.

And again.

And Osamu began to fall deeper for him. Every laugh he drew from the man was a thrill, a success that he wanted to have all to himself. The small smile that Akaashi let out and the way his eyes shined softly against blazing sun. It was all that and more.

But every single time, the town began to grow exponentially restless. Talks of "The Prince... out with that man?" began to spread fast, and Akaashi asked for one more meeting with Osamu. In the forest, and Osamu caught on.

And things went immediately downhill from there. 

\--

"Osamu."

"Keiji."

"I have something to tell you."

"Oh... maybe that you hid the fact that you're the fucking prince?" he said, raising his voice with a rising fury.

"Osamu--" 

"No. You led me on. Made me believe that I actually had a chance. And then you just pull this on me?"

"Osamu!" Akaashi screamed back, voice rebounding within the confines of the forest canopy, "Just listen! Okay?"

A strong silence emanated from the man, who propped himself against a tree and gestured for Akaashi to continue.

And continue he did, voice solemn and unstable as he tried desperately to say something. Anything.

"I'm sorry."

A wretched tranquility was left in the wake of his words, the chirps of birds like the screams of the devil in the path of his voice.

"I was selfish. I didn't want to say anything because I was scared."

"Scared of what, exactly?"

"I was just scared that if you found out who I actually was, that you'd leave me."

"You know I would never do that." Osamu grumbled lowly, face twisted into a snarl as Akaashi turned his head to the floor.

"I want to believe that. So much. But what else am I supposed to do when everyone else has already left me?" he said, voice choking and vulnerable, "I've fallen for you so much that if you'd left me that I wouldn't know how to even live."

"Yer quite the monster, aren't ya, Keiji?" Osamu said with a laugh as Akaashi began to shake.

"I'm sorry--"

"I fell for you the moment we met, Keiji. The way you made me feel so special just for you to do this. I wish I could hate you. So badly."

"Then why don't you?"

"I think after knowing ya for so long, it's kinda impossible. I feel like I love--"

"Stop, Osamu, please. I don't deserve you. I never did. Please. It shouldn't be me--"

His words were interrupted by a pair of calloused fingers rubbing against his chin as he felt Osamu's gray eyes bore into his own.

"Keiji. I understand. Don't hate yourself. N- not when I- I-"

At a loss for anything else to say, Osamu let his body take over and handed himself over to Cupid's fated weapon. He pulled Akaashi in by the waist with his other arm and pressed his lips unto Akaashi's own.

"Does that tell you anything, Keiji?"

"Osamu. You know I want this. So badly. But--"

"But what, Keiji? You want to tear down everything we have just because you're royalty and I'm some peasant?" Osamu yelled in a whisper, voice desperate to search for some inkling that Keiji truly wanted him too.

"No! Its not that." and it was painfully obvious that his words were faux, in lieu of something more.

"Keiji. It's obvious. I'm a peasant. It's me that doesn't deserve you."

Akaashi felt his heart shatter. It simply wasn't true.

Osamu turned on his heels to leave, and before he could even take a step, Akaashi leaped forward to engulf him from the back. 

"Osamu. Please. You deserve everything."

"So why is it that you don't want me? Do I deserve everything but you?"

And Akaashi felt himself sink even more. "I said what I said."

"Not a clear answer."

"I fucking love you! Okay? Is _that_ clear enough of an answer? Huh Osamu?" Akaashi yelled, voice cracking as he cried into Osamu's back. His voice retreated, small in the aftermath of his outburst, "I promise. I'll try to make it work. Just please don't go. I'm sorry." 

Osamu was frozen in his tracks, his back soaking as Akaashi sobbed into it. 

It was love. No doubt. But if it weren't for the damned universe, it could've been so much more. It would've been so much more. It was never fair, why Akaashi had to choose between his status and his heart. 

"I- I think I love you too, Keiji."

But Osamu would make it work. They both would.

\--

Osamu was nearing on the palace now, through the back entry where he could toss pebbles at Keiji's window in order to signal to him. He quickly stopped his horse, hopping down off of it. Picking up some gravel, he began to throw pebbles towards Keiji's window. A few thuds went by, and they creaked open. Akaashi smiled momentarily, drawing out a smile from Osamu, who waved effervescently from down below.

Akaashi reeled his head back into the room in a hurry and in just seconds, he was in front of Osamu with a fond smile gracing his features.

"What brings you here, Osamu?"

"I was wondering if ya uh-- wanted to go to the forest with me?"

"You're asking as if its our first date or something. You don't need to be so shy." he teased as Osamu's face turned pink. "But sure. Let's go."

Osamu boarded the horse, ushering to Keiji to also embark. He grabbed Akaashi's warm hands, pulling him up as Akaashi pushed himself on top of the horse. 

"Hold on tight, Keiji." Osamu taunted, referring back to their budding days when Akaashi fell off the horse.

"I've rode tons of times. You don't need to worry about me."

"Sure."

Osamu took control of the reins and whipped them down, signaling for the horse to begin its rhythmic gallop against the pebbles that were peppered along the road.

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Osamu's slim waist, resting his head in between the man's shoulder blades. The sun was going to start setting soon, its yellow hues already darkening into something vividly warm chartreuse and golden. Wind wisped past his hair as he slowly draped his eyes closed in order to soak in the environment around him. The boundless fields of newly sprouting poppies turned the air into a sugary harmony, fresh with botanical youth and sweet with floral nectar.

Eventually, Osamu halted his horse, snapping Akaashi out of his trance. Osamu went to tie the horse down to one of the trees, and he offered his hand to Akaashi's own before walking into the forest. 

They remained silent this time, hand loosely tied in the fingers of the other as they walked in tandem, branches and soil shifting beneath their feet. Soon enough, the forest gave way for a small clearing, devoid of the tree's shade but ever abundant with the life of greenery.

Osamu sat against a tree, extending his legs along the ground, gesturing for Akaashi to sit between them. The man momentarily rolled his eyes and shook is head before complying, settling himself comfortably between Osamu's legs and resting against his chest. 

Needless to say, the sight before them was nothing less than beautiful.

The sun was in the waning stages of giving way to the night, sinking slowly as the horizon omitted its light. An amber glow flooded the forest, shining lightly upon the moss covered trees and spreading itself across the forested ground. Jungle stretched off as far as the pair could see, fading off slowly as the wavering sun drowned them in its hazed glow. Shadows crept down behind the trees, leaving the forest floor a fragmented galore of incandescence and lack thereof. The afternoon winds situated themselves, blowing gently in a hypnotic rise and fall in speed, tufting both men's hair and leaving them chilled, like lazy waves lapping on the shoreline. Rainbow-stricken birds flew high above, mingling with the forest roof and weaving themselves across luscious green vines that stay entangled atop, and tweeting incessantly in a daft language. Vivacious forest air felt cool with the sweeping winds, stealthy from the sun's heat beneath the refuge of the canopy's shadow and subtly infused with transpired water that wafted from the overgrowth. Scents of wet greenery wandered into their noses, and they immediately felt younger, the oddly sweet tinge of thriving plants sending them into a perpetual nostalgia.

"Say, Osamu... wasn't this place the same place we first fought?"

"Yeah, but lets forget about it for now. We're here now, aren't we?"

And yes. They were there. Just them. And perhaps that was all they needed. 


End file.
